


Phantom

by imaginationtherapy



Series: Appalachian Wanderer [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghosts, Nature, Poetry, phantoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: I am a wandering ghost, a restless dreamer without a host.





	Phantom

Havenless ghost, restless dreamer, wandering host.  
Lover of leaves, her lovers are trees—  
Spirits whose mists entangle and twine  
At dusk.

They say she is human; she tries to be so.  
Until the wailing winds woo her—  
Her façade shatters  
Like crystal.

She flees to the mountains, seeking her lovers  
Who bear the scars of greed on their steep slopes  
Matching the scars of her soul cut  
By society.

She dances and twirls, slipping in and out of the embrace  
Of dimpled sunlight in green-haunted hollows  
Shadowed  
By the curse of paradise.

She is one with the green  
And the fog  
And the wilderness  
She is only a ghost.


End file.
